A Night With A Prince of Asgard
by Miishakasha
Summary: You are called upon by Prince Thor, for what you do not know...but perhaps it could be something more than just a meager "fetch me this" task. A request of passion, pleasure, and deeds done in the dark of night.


A Night with A Prince of Asgard  
Writer's note: this is of course before the movie Thor, and is a huge contrast between my last fic "At A King's Demand" to show how different Loki and Thor are (like it's not obvious though *snort*) Thor, though cocky in his youth, always struck me as a more gentle lover, wanting to pleasure his partner a tad more than himself. Like he'd get a more sexual rush from watching a person writhe in pleasure beneath him. *shrugs* my personal opinion though, so enjoy my version of a Sexy God.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You walk down the many halls of the kingdom, weaving in between servants as you make your way to one room in particular: Prince Thor's. You begin to wonder why he has called upon you, for it is after the last meal of the day so it could not be a request for repast. Mayhaps it is a summoning of ale? You are lost in thought and before you know it you are at his door, hesitating to enter. You have been asked to bring him things before, mostly ale or food to his room whenever he asks, but that is always hours before a meal.

You suck in a breath, and steal your courage. You are secretly pleased he asks for you so often, as you cannot get enough of catching a glimpse of his body, his heart stopping smiles, and hearing his joyous laughter. You enjoy catching a chance to listen to him regal the aristocracy about his heroic tales of victory, and of course you love to watch his body move as he reenacts theme. You would never admit to anyone else, but in the privacy of your own small chambers, you envision what it might be like to be with one such as him.

Raising you hand to the door, you knock as loudly as you can and wait. You hear him shout 'enter' and you push the door open. You poke you head inside and see him with Mjölnir, his pride and joy of a weapon. His gaze does not leave his weapon and he cleans it lovingly. You slip inside and allow yourself to watch those biceps of his flex and bugle as his hand works a cloth over the metal.

"You summoned me, Prince Thor?" you say, lingering by the door jamb. He looks up from polishing his hammer and bestows you with that heart stopping grin. "Yes," he says "I have a task for you. Please, shut the door." You do as you are told, and when you turn around again you see him rise. "M-my lord you do not need to burden yourself by getting up-" you begin, but something stops you instantly. That something would be the generous bulge between his legs that has you captivated. "Oh, but there is." he says simply as he begins to walk towards you. His shoulders roll with each gaping stride, the muscles beneath the tight shirt flexing with each movement.

You back up against the door, curiosity pinning you there, unable to leave. You begin to crane you neck up as he approaches you. 'By Odin he is tall!' you think to yourself in awe as he stands a good foot or so above you. He smiles softly at you, caging you against the door with his body, his arms resting above you. "I will not hurt you, this I promise." he murmurs his eyes searching yours. You can feel heat rushing to your face as he says this, and you wonder why anyone would ever think this so. Sure his size is...intimidating, but you have never heard an instance where he was cruel.

That solid, golden, muscular body seems chiseled out of perfection, his angled face as if made by some divine force, and that silken hair ready to get one's fingers tangled into it. He is Sex in a solid form and you can tell just by the way he is looking at you, his gaze ready to devour you whole. He kisses your forehead and whispers "Well? Will you do this for me? I desire none other but you for this." All you can say is: "Why me?"

"I have watched you for some time now." he begins "The more I saw you, the more I desired your lush body." You frown at this, for no one has ever told you such words. "Think you not a beautiful woman?" he asks, his brows furrowing, truly shocked by this notion. You nod your head a bit and he frowns even more. "Let me show you than, just how beautiful you really are. Come."

He takes your hand and kisses the palm lightly. You feel a shock race through your veins, and heat flutters below. He takes one finger, and draws it into his mouth ever so slowly, his tongue rolling around it. You gasp, but make no move to stop him. For such a God to desire you? Tis to good to be true, but you don't want it to fade away just yet, so you stay. As he draws it out he smiles once more, passion reaching his eyes, lighting them up. "Well?" he asks again.

You nodded, as words seem to be a foreign concept right now. "Good," he murmurs as he bends down to taste your lips, his tongue flicking against them, asking for entrance. They part instantly, no hesitation what so ever, and you are rewarded with a groan as he enters. In and out he darts his tongue, letting it dance against your own. You are shocked at first, but soon join in with him. He presses his lower half against you, the large bulge against your belly. You can feel the heat coming off of it, and are aware for the first time just how big he really is.

You feel his hands travel your shoulders, down your chest and waist, than dip behind you. He begins to untie the sash of your gown and releases the clasp at the back, all the while never losing focus on your mouth. He slides the collar of the gown to the side, a finger tracing the bone beneath your flesh. You shiver and feel goosebumps prickle your skin, to which he merely chuckles. "You are so responsive, I like this." He slips one last kiss upon your lips before dipping his head down to your neck, a trail of kisses leading to the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

You feel his mouth open against your skin and his tongue begins to swirl around that sweet spot, making you melt. He bites down gently, merely grazing the flesh, than a little harder. You moan as your hands travel of their own accord up his back, pulling him closer. He growls with approval at this, and lets his own hands wander, cupping your breasts. He is in no hurry to undress you it seems, as his tongue once more laps at your neck. You can feel your body tremble lightly in response to his touch, and you arch your back as he pinches your nipples that have budded through your gown.

"Do you wish me to pay more attention to them?' he chuckles and you can only gasp as he rubs them a little with his thumbs. "So be it." is all he says. He pulls the fabric down until it bunches at your waist and stares at your bare breasts. Instantly you have the urge to cover them up. Before you can he groans at the puckered nipples and latches onto one. His mouth feel scalding hot against your breast and his tongue dances against the nipple, sliding against the tip. You thread your fingers through his long golden hair, bringing his head closer, and you hear him groan slightly at this.

He latches a rough and callus hand onto your hip, clamping you there as the other pays attention to your naked lonely breast. He grinds into you and you suck in a breath, feeling your body ache for it inside you. He sucks gently at your breast, than releases to look up at you. "Perhaps we should move this to the bed." he murmurs, his eyes scorching with a hungry desire. "Yes." you whisper, pulling your gown down so it pools at your feet. He growls loudly in approval at this and takes your hand, leading you to his rather large bed.

"Please, lay down." he says as he begins to strip off his shirt. You do as you are told, letting your legs hang off the edge of the bed, watching in rapture at the sight of his flexing chest. You see the muscle flex and contrast with each deep breath. "Spread your legs for me." he commands his eyes taking in the naked sight of you. You slowly part them, not out of a teasing desire but of hesitation. 'Will he like what he sees?' you wonder. "By all that is holy..." he murmurs, a hand racking across his mouth.

You start to close your legs but he stops you by kneeling between your them. "No," he says "Don't close them, you...you truly are beautiful in every way as I had imagined." With a shaking hand he parts them a little more, exposing your glistening flesh. A moan is ripped from his lips and his gaze flicks up to your own, a dark, hungry desire in them. "Will you let me taste you?" he asks, his voice a deep rumble. A throaty 'yes' escapes as you watch him, captivated as his head dips down towards your flesh.

He kisses your clit gently, letting his tongue dart against it, ripping a gasp and a moan from you. He does this again and again, grinding his tongue against it. You feel tension inside you building with each trust of his hot tongue, til it releases. He doesn't stop though, his mouth hot and hungry at your flesh as he helps you ride wave after wave of pleasure. He slides a finger inside, slowly letting your body grow accustomed to it. You arch your back as he begins to thrust it in and out as his tongue dances on your clit.

You feel it again, that tension building once more, taking you closer and closer to the edge. That when you feel his tongue enter your folds and his thumb taking over where his hot mouth left off rubbing. You cry out, words spilling from your mouth though you cannot understand them, nor do you wish to. This pleasure is a gift, an intensity you have never felt before, not even when pleasuring yourself. He takes his mouth away to kiss down your legs, nipping at the soft flesh, and thrusts two large fingers inside you now, spreading them in a scissoring motion.

"Prince Thor." you whimper at him, unable to take much more of this onslaught of pleasure. He looks up at you, a wicked grin on his face. Bending his head down, he snakes his tongue across your clit once more, determined to pleasure you til you go mad it seems. You clench the bed sheets, shaking your head back and forth as your body is assaulted with immense pleasure from this Sexual God. Finally it hits you, and your back arches once more as your vision goes blank and all coherent though it lost.

As you feel yourself come down once more, you can make out the fuzzy image of the handsome prince staring at you in wonder. "Now," he murmurs as he rises up to stand before you. "I want you on your knees, your backside towards me, if you can move." he adds with a sly grin. You somehow manage to roll over and prop yourself on your knees, ass in the air. You hear rustling and look back over your shoulder to see him stepping out of his pants. Your sex clenches at the sight before you, at his large member straining to be inside you.

Now you understand why he told you he would not hurt you, his size is so great! Could he possibly fit, even with all that preparation? You are about to find out as he grips himself and begins to rub the head against your slit. A hiss is ripped from him and his eyes slide shut at the contact. He nudges it inside, slowly inching it in, letting your body accept it. His size stretches you wide, and you cry out at the feeling. It feels so good, so painfully good and it only gets better with each little thrust.

He grips your ass and moans softly as he sinks in a little more. "So very tight," he murmurs "If I am hurting you, truly I am sorry." "It's ok," you say with eyes closed shut, pleasure rocking you. To prove this, you wiggle our hips and push back, letting his member go deeper inside til you feel it hit the very edge and can go no further. He gasps at this and cannot stop himself as he bucks hard into you. You cry out in pleasure as he hits your secret spot, the feeling coursing through you, leaving you momentarily blinded.

"Do you wish me to go slow?" he asks, his voice husky. "No," you say to him with a wicked grin as you turn your head to face him. He pauses for a moment, eyes flickering over your face before he nods and says "So be it." Slowly he eases out of you, than _thrusts_ deep inside in an instant. You feel yourself buck forward, as he does it again, and cry out loudly. Truly he is a Sex God, he must be as he rides your body hard and fast. You feel yourself going over the edge again and again as he gives you little time to pause between each time.

He grinds into you from behind, wiggling his hips to tickle that spot, rubbing it every few seconds with the head of his penis that's buried deep inside you. "I am close." he grates out, his eyes sliding closed as his own pleasure assaults him. All too soon you feel his rhythmically thrusting change to a hurried pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing loudly in the chamber. The two of you locked in passion, spiraling down together is all you both know. You feel that tension coiling again, than break as he cries out, unleashing his seed deep inside. You join him, fists clenching the sheets as if to tether you to reality, but it's no use, you feel yourself floating away in ebb and flow of this passion.

When you both come back to reality, you are panting hard, the air so warm and sizzling around the two of you. Slowly he pulls out, his legs trembling a little. You roll over onto your back, gasping to catch your breath. You feel the bed dip and look over to see him laying next to you, a devilish grin on his chiseled face. He turns to face you and smiles "Thank you." he says. You linger there for what seems like an eternity, or perhaps merely a moment, before rising up to get redressed.

"No," you say softly to him "Thank you, my Lord...that was..." you have no words to begin to tell him just what he did to you, no way to say your gratitude at his gift. He merely nods, a seriousness over his normally joyous visage. "Will you come to me again, if I ask for you?" you can tell her is serious about this, and you notice him holding his breath as he awaits your response.

"Of course, my Lord, I would gladly come to you again. Merely ask and I will be there at your beckoning call." You nod your head and smile gently at him, your gratitude sparkling in your eyes. As you leave you hear him say to you "Thank you, for this moment." At that you close the door and lay with your back pressed against it. You wouldn't trade this night, a night with a Prince of Asgard, for anything in all the realms.


End file.
